


Bittersweet (Ficlet)

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Ler!Peter Parker, TFB, Tickle fic, Tickling, ler!Peter, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: literally just a few paragraphs of ler Peter





	Bittersweet (Ficlet)

The floor rushes up to meet your back as Pete tackles you, his hands immediately grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head.

“Wait, nonono-” too late. Peter’s grinning as if he’s just been told the best thing in the world, one hand darting down to squeeze at your side. You curse the fact that you’re wearing your Midtown School sweater, which is too big and allows Peter full access to all your tickle spots. Definitely an unfair advantage.

“Ahaha-Pehehehete, plehehease!”

“What?” He laughs, releasing your hands in favour of going to town on your sides, fingers alternating between light tracing and equally ticklish squeezing. Your best friend is on thin fucking ice right now, but you suppose he’s the only person you’d ever let do this.

That is, until he leans down and blows an experimental raspberry on your neck.

“FAHA-FUCK! PEHEHETE! Nohohoho! Dohohon’t do thahahahat!” Your reaction only makes him laugh, which you consider utterly heartless. If only you could say so seriously right now.

Peter’s fingers graze over your skin with infuriating gentleness, his left hand tweaking your ribs and his right moving to spider patterns over your tummy. You’re trying your utmost best to curl into a ball away from this affront, but he’s sitting on your hips, so the most you can do is dig your feet into the carpet.

“Peheheheter, lihihisten! Ihihihi cahahan’t! Ihihit-ahahaha!”

“It what?” Oh, if you weren’t pinned to the floor right now, how the tables would’ve turned.

“Ihihihit tihihickles!”

“Wait, so if I do this again…” Pete leans towards your neck for a second time.

“NoNO DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE- PEHEHEHEHETE!” Tears cloud your vision as you desperately try to squirm away from the maddening buzz against your neck, but to no avail. If the golden sunset air of a summer’s evening didn’t make your vision hazy before, it’s an abstract watercolour now. You blink away most of the blurriness to see Pete still smiling down at you. He’s lucky he’s so adorable, otherwise the revenge you’re planning would be much worse.

“Did that tickle?” He asks, all innocence and glee. It’s ever so slightly infectious, especially considering the sound of your own laughter filling the room. Part of you doesn’t want him to stop, yet when he decides to snake his hands under your arms, another voice prays he’ll have mercy on you soon.

He doesn’t.


End file.
